pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mason717
1 --''Chaos'' -- 08:55, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Nuu [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mason717 Mason717] [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Mason717 Pika!] 08:56, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::a moot argument over random pve dungeon teams is qq--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 10:13, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Fucking stupid, right? [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mason717 Mason717] [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Mason717 Pika!] 12:20, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :::: I know you are, but what am i? [[User :Kbar|'Kb']][[User talk:Kbar|'ar']] 05:10, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Please refrain from swearing.[[User :Kbar|'Kb']][[User talk:Kbar|'ar']] 03:03, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Kbar, shut the fuck up, and get off my talk page. [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mason717 Mason717] [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Mason717 Pika!] 08:34, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: I have some suggestions for your paragon + assassin kathandrax thing. use a spike. I am not talking, I am typing, so I can't really "shut the fuck up"(Mason717). And, please refrain from excessive swearing. [[User :Kbar|'Kb']][[User talk:Kbar|'ar']] 23:36, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Please, you two argue like an old married couple. - AthrunFeya - 23:54, January 21, 2010 (UTC) : not really an argument. just pointless bickering. [[User :Kbar|'Kb']][[User talk:Kbar|'ar']] 23:55, January 21, 2010 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=User%3AKbar&diff=1018142&oldid=1016408 Lol I wonder who could've done this.Consitini 01:59, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :idk but it was funny and you shouldnt have reverted. --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 02:01, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::revert me back then I don't really care tbh. This 'bitch fight' or w/e it is between Kbar and Mason.Consitini 02:06, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::: It's called an IP changer. I can make myself from San Antonio or maybe even Daytona. Not really that difficult. I use an IP changer every week with random locations set on a 4 set-playlist, which alternates every week. I bought a licesnse for this one ip Notice how that I.P. address has only one total contribution, the next set of comments will have a completely different i.p. address. Good luck.[[User :Kbar|'Kb']][[User talk:Kbar|'ar']] 03:33, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :::: Stop the personal attacks. Stop putting porn on my user page. [[User :Kbar|'Kb']][[User talk:Kbar|'ar']] 03:45, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::1. An ip changer is a program, I'm pretty sure you can't change your ipod's ip 2.You said you had verizon, so does this 3. It gives your adress, so I can find out if they have kids/their last name 4. Stop spamming my email and I'll stop messing with you, I don't care if you try and troll me, just hit preview first 5. You started the personal attacks, I'm just taking them further [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mason717 Mason717] [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Mason717 Pika!] 03:49, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Lol, I have cox. good luck man. if that is me than who is this? 77.183.13.37 75.142.227.248 71.116.84.58 Change my ipod's ip??? Internet protocol=ip dumbass, you can mask it. Ipod s dont have IP ADDRESSES BECAUSE THEY DON'T WORK ONLINE. lol. I'm not spamming your email, in fact I don't know your email. I did not start the personal attacks. You did. [[User :Kbar|'Kb']][[User talk:Kbar|'ar']] 04:01, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Good, I know where you are from too. You really shouldn't log out and put porn on my page. mister reno, nevada [[User :Kbar|'Kb']][[User talk:Kbar|'ar']] 04:06, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: I use fake I.P. addresses for stalkers like you. :D [[User :Kbar|'Kb']][[User talk:Kbar|'ar']] 04:07, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Kbar, stop. I banned him already for vandalism. Don't make me ban you for attempting to continue this stupidity. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 04:11, 22 January 2010 (UTC) :::::::::: ok. [[User :Kbar|'Kb']][[User talk:Kbar|'ar']] 04:13, January 22, 2010 (UTC) lol--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 05:26, January 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm not banned anymore. Discuss. [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mason717 Mason717] [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Mason717 Pika!] 04:54, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Umm........ 1? --''Chaos'' -- 09:33, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :: PIKA! Shadowstar Cometh 22:27, June 27, 2010 (UTC) new wiki sucks oy Shadowstar Cometh 01:33, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :Yea, it does. You should start using the account I have you. I'm starting to play again. [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mason717 Mason717] [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Mason717 Pika!] 03:31, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :: yah lol. we'll play in gw2 for sure. right now, owning scrubs in black ops. but, i'm gonna buy the trilogy +eotn soon.... i'm done w/ most of my apps and 2nd semester senior year is a joke. lol. i'm gonna join back w/ DL and see if glory and matt want to do some stuff. idk. i'm gonna most likely title grind and do dungeons for that HoM stuff. so let's see. and yah. hope u had a good winter break. i'm on facebook atm. i'll send u an email w/ my info.Shadowstar Cometh 08:36, December 29, 2010 (UTC)